¿Sadista o masoquista?
by Hukuwa
Summary: Las conversaciones en Emerald se vuelven cada día más extrañas…en especial cuando estas involucran al editor en jefe. -Nostalgia, intento de humor. Para Hirotsu Kami-


**Ok creo que es mi responsabilidad advertir sobre la mierda literaria (?) que van a leer. Este fic fue escrito rápidamente para _Hirotsu Kami _ (chequen su fic~) So eiweis, cambie ciertas cosas del fic original (que solo Kami tiene), asi que espero que les guste~**

**Todas las parejas aparecen (Nostalgia, Erotica, Domestica, & Trifecta)**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Estupideces y media, insinuaciones, mi intento de humor, Mino, BDSM (?) y Takano. (Sí, Mino y Takano se merecen su etiqueta en advertencias)  
**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio~**

* * *

Parecía un día normal en Marukawa. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol sonreía, las flores florecían, y los editores celebraban el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo- en resumen, todo era bueno ese día.

En el departamento de shojo de Marukawa, el joven editor Onodera Ritsu se encontraba haciendo unas cuantas llamadas para cerciorarse de que sus mangakas estuviesen haciendo su trabajo, y parecía que por primera vez, si estaban trabajando a buen paso.

-Ojala que esta vez no tenga que amenazar a ningún mangaka...- Pensó Onodera colgando el teléfono. Regreso a trabajar en el plan de la junta que iba a presentar ese día, tratando de no distraerse por la conversación de sus compañeros. Takano no se encontraba en el departamento (tenía una junta o algo asi), asi que Ritsu podría trabajar sin interrupciones de...ese estilo.

-¿Verdad, Rit chan?- Kisa pregunto volviendo a ver a Ritsu con cara de que lo que estuviese preguntando era bastante obvio.

-¿Eh?- El peli café arqueo una ceja. -¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Kisa exhalo, apuntando a Mino. -Mino dice que Takano-san en un masoquista, pero obviamente es un sadista, ¿no crees?

...

-¿¡QUÉ?- Onodera grito atónito, batallando en digerir la respuesta. -¡¿Porqué preguntas eso?- Lo peor de todo era Kisa y Mino parecían tomar la pregunta con total casualidad; honestamente Ritsu se preguntaba qué era lo que seguía haciendo ahí.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca. -Oh, ¿es que acaso tu tambien crees que Takano-san es masoquista? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué no lo ven?- Lanzo sus brazos al aire haciendo énfasis como si fuese claro como el agua.

-Pero...el ser...sadista es...es...- Onodera tartamudeo mientras trataba de alejarse de Kisa.

-Obviamente nos referimos al sadismo de BDSM,- Kisa aclaro, regresando a su manga. -Takano obviamente es dominante.

-En eso no se equivoca...- Ritsu pensó, exhalando. No importaba cuantas veces el le dijera a Takano que no dejara marcas en su cuello, Takano siempre le ignoraba y Ritsu se veía forzado a usar ropa con cuello de tortuga para esconder la mordida roja. -¿BDSM, qué es eso?

Mino intervino en la conversación, sonriendo como siempre. -Bondage, Dominación y Disciplina, Sumisión y Sadismo y Masoquismo. Tu sabes, las cadenas yo todo eso.- Siguió sonriendo como siempre, causándole escalofríos a Ritsu.

...Honestamente Ritsu se preguntaba cómo era que Mino sabia tanto.

-Ah...pues, yo no sé...- Onodera trato de alejarse del tema, volviendo a su boceto.

Kisa exhalo. -Creí que tú sabrías ya que pareces tan cercano a Takano-san.

¿Cercano a Takano? Ha, claro, como no. -Pues...yo no...¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?

Kisa le sonrió. -Yo se que quieres saber. Además, al contrario de lo que Mino dice, ¡Obviamente Takano es el dominante de la relación!

Mino le sonrió de nuevo. -¿Lo dice el pasivo de la relación?- El color subió a las mejillas de Kisa notablemente. -El otro día te vi con el empleado de la sección de shojo de Marimo,- Empezó Mino, haciendo que la boca de Kisa cayera abierta. -Se veían muy cercanos, ¿sabes? Además de que vi que te queria tomar de la mano.-

-...

-...

Rápidamente, Kisa se recupero y aclaro su garganta. -Ah, sí...el es un conocido. El...se llama Yukina.- La sexualidad de Kisa no había sido alguna duda en Marukawa (excepto para Ritsu, pero para el todo es bastante despistado asi que no cuenta). Tratando de desviar la atención, Kisa hablo en voz baja, apuntando a Hatori. -Obviamente Hatori es dominante, y aunque no lo aparenta estoy seguro que es un sadista.

Mino asintió. -Probablemente mantiene una relación asi con Yoshikawa-sensei.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Has oído sus conversaciones por teléfono?- Mino agrego, -El otro día Hatori tuvo que ir a casa de Yoshikawa-sensei "para que 'ella' recibiera inspiración".

Kisa soltó una carcajada pero rápidamente regreso a trabajar cuando Hatori le miro fríamente.

Ojala que no hubiese escuchado.

-...- Al menos la conversación ya no giraba en torno a Takano. Ritsu exhalo con alivio.

El pensamiento de Takano atado con cadenas, pidiendo por más dolor y/o azotes con cuero, francamente asustaba a Ritsu...y ahora que lo estaba pensando no era algo que quisiera conservar en su memoria. -Dios, no...-

-¡Qué sí!

-No.

-Estoy seguro de lo que vi.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro seguro?

-Totalmente.

-Interesante...

Los ojos verdes de Ritsu volvieron a enfocarse en Kisa y Mino.

-Pero el parece sadista dominante extremo.

-Yo sé lo que vi.- Kisa se cruzo de brazos.

Mino se recargo contra su silla como si estuviese pensando -...Hmm...bastante interesante.

-¿Verdad?- Kisa apunto al pasillo con su pluma. -¿Quien diría que Yokozawa-san era "conocido intimo" del jefe editor de Japun?

-Cuando lo dices asi suena tan raro...incluso el pensar en Yokozawa-san con alguien es raro.- Mino dijo.

...¿Qué?

El cerebro de Ritsu había muerto. Estaba muerto. No era posible lo que había escuchado. ¿...Yokozawa-san estaba con alguien? Pero si el...siempre le...el y...Takano...y el...- ¿Qué diablos?- Se pregunto a el mismo. Eso era imposible.

-¡Onodera!-

Distrayendo a Ritsu de sus pensamientos, Takano se asomo por el compartimiento del departamento. -Rápido, tenemos una junta.- Sostuvo unos papeles en el aire con una expresión de que se diera prisa.

Ritsu asintió y se levanto de su lugar, feliz de dejar atrás las conversaciones de Emerald.

-Takano-san~ - Kisa llamo, deteniendo a el jefe.

-¿Qué sucede?- Masamune pregunto mientras esperaba a Ritsu.

-¿Eres S o M?- Mino pregunto, recargando sus codos en su escritorio.

...-Hmph- Takano soltó una carcajada y sonrisa burlona. -Pregúntenle a Onodera.

-¿¡Eh~?

Saliendo de ahí tan rápido como pudo, Onodera corrió al asesor, dispuesto a no esperar a Takano.

-Espera, Onodera,- Takano logro detener el asesor justo antes de que se cerrase -¿Porqué te fuiste tan de prisa?

-Por favor mantente de hacer comentarios como ese, Takano-san...no queremos que las editoras de Sapphire escuchen y saquen rumores.

-Oh, pero si no son rumores.- El más alto respondió, acercándose a Ritsu lentamente. -Creo que tú sabes mejor que nadie eso, Ritsu.- Tomando la oportunidad, Takano tomo a Ritsu en un beso, empujándolo contra la pared del asesor.

_Ping!_

Indicando que habian llegado al piso deseado, el asesor se abrió, mostrando a un Ritsu sonrojado al extremo y a Takano sonriendo triunfantemente.

-Rápido, o llegaremos tarde a la junta, Onodera.

-...- siguiéndole el paso, el peli café trato de quitarse el sonrojo mientras pensaba en lo que Takano le había susurrado.

_-Hoy ven a mi apartamento para trabajar en unos bocetos.-_

Claro.

Mientras caminaba, solo una cosa estaba en clara en su mente...

Takano-san era un sadista de primera.

* * *

**De todos modos por favor dejen un review :3**

**Gracias~**


End file.
